Power Rangers: Mythic Force
Power Rangers Mythic Force is a fantic of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It's the nineteenth installment of the series. NOTE: Please dont change anything thank you :) Synopsis About 9000 years ago, dark creatures from another dimension name the Dark Realm came to earth to harvest the earth's aura and enslave it's people. With this about to oocur, the gods of the heavens sent an angel gaurdian name Lady Ghaya to stop them. For 2000 years, Ghaya battled these phantoms and was able to destroy almost all excepting the generals who got away. After a tiring battle, Ghaya went into a deep sleep so that one day when these phantoms should return she would be able to battle them. For 7000 years the phantoms have been stationed near the Earth's atmoshere on their Warship planning to attack the Earth. One day one of the phantom general name Sifter attacked the gateway between the heavens and the earth. At once Lady Ghaya awoke from her deep slumber and rushed to see what had happened. Overseeing what had taken place, Ghaya quickly summoned the powers of the Mythic beast to teleport the young decenants of the original guardians (Riley Rogers, Pheobe Smith, Gab Henderson, Gabriella Henderson and Mark Landers) to the Temple Of The Mythics to recieve the powers of the Mythics and become the world's greatest heroes, the Power Rangers. Characters 'Rangers' Mythic Force Red Ranger (Wind) - Riley Rogers '''is a seventeen year old High School student/superhero. Riley is a very good martial artist and a star athlete. He is the captain of the football and track team and is the "King Lion" of the cool club. For the leader of a team of superheroes he can be very playful at times but when it comes to battling phantoms he puts on his serious face. At first when Riley found out that he was chosen to become a Power Ranger he was hesitant but later he warmed up to the idea and took charge. During the series Riley begin to develop feeling for Pheobe which put him into a tough spot because of his popular reputation but they eventually begin to date at the ending. Riley's Mythic Zord is the Mythic Dragon. '''Mythic Force Pink Ranger (Wind) - Pheobe Smith is a sixteen year old child genius . Just like Mark, Pheobe never warmed up to the cool club at school which she heavily dispised. Pheobe's role as pink ranger is to assist the other rangers in battle and help with the zords when damaged. Phoebe's smarts were proven when she built a fully functional robot/zord who helps the rangers in battle. When Pheobe was chosen to become a ranger she was excited and very willing to take on this job. As the series evolves Pheobe begins to develop feeling for Riley and they eventually begin to date. Pheobe's Mythic Zord is the Mythic Pheniox. Mythic Force Black Ranger (Earth) - Gab Henderson '''is the seventeen year old comic relief of the team and the twin brother of Gabriella. Gab loves to harrass all the girls at school which lands him in loads of trouble with the principal. Gab's not really book smart but he's definately street smart. Gab's twin sister is the yellow ranger who is the opposite of him. Although Gab is a serious pest, everyone still loves him dearly. Gab's Mythic Zord is the Mythic Snake. '''Mythic Force Yellow Ranger (Earth) - Gabriella Henderson '''is Gab's hot blonded hair twin sister. She's the school's most popular girl because she's the school's hot head cheerleader. Gabriella is strictly into fashion and is always looking into the latest fashion magazines. When Gabriella became a ranger she was always morphing into ranger form anywhere to look at herself. Although she can be a major snob, Gabby is a really good fighter. Gabby begins to date Mark at the end of the series. Gabriella's Mythic Zord is the Mythic Tiger. '''Mythic Force Blue Ranger (Water) - Mark Landers '''is the new kid in town. Mark is really good martial artist just like Riley. Like Pheobe, Mark does not hangout with the cool crowd. He is very mysterious and never opens up to anyone therefore he's usely a grump. Only once Mark opened up to Gabby and told her that his father past away when he was 6 and ever since he and his mother had been moving from state to state. When Mark first found out he was going to be the blue ranger he too was just like Riley was very hesitant. Mark's Mythic Zord is the Mythic Shark. '''Mythic Force Mythic Knight (Ground) - '''is the first warrior that was sent by the gods way before Lady Ghaya was sent. Mythic Knight was frozen in a deep sleep for 9000 years until he was freed when the Legendary Phantoms came to Skyview to cause havoc. When he first arrived he was only concern about defeating the phantoms and not about the lives of the rangers or the humans when he was doing so. Mythic Knight age is unknown and no one knowns if he's a human. Being a legendary angel warrior, Mythic Knight has the ability to transform into his own zord the Mythic Lion Zord. He returned to the heaven with Lady Ghaya at the ending of the series. '''Mythic Force Green Ranger (Ground)- '''is Lady Ghaya. Her outfit is alot different form the other rangers own. It comes with a cape. Lady reveals she's a ranger in the last episode of Mythic Force when she fought Shyianna who came to kill her and steal the mythic powers. Although the rangers saw the green ranger in her outfit they don't know if that was her. Lady Ghaya's zord is the Mythic Ostrich. Allies. '''Lady Ghaya - '''is the rangers mentor. She arrived on earth 9000 years ago to stop the phantoms from taking over the world but she went into a deep sleep after defeating the phantoms. Ghaya's has a Mythic power like the rangers because she she too is an angel warrioi and has a Mythic Zord which is the Mythic Ostrich Zord. Ghaya's first appearance is in episode 1 and last in episode 50. '''Ernie Harrison a.k.a Bulldog - is the school's clown/bully somewhat like Bulk(MMPR). He and his friend "The Man" loves to hit on all the girls at Skyveiw High who clearly doesn't like them. Ernie is only seventeen but looks like a man in his late twenties. Ernie is always trying to impress the girls by telling them that he's the red ranger leader of the power rangers when everyone can clearly see he's not because he's pudge. Anyway Ernie is always getting himself into a heap of trouble by trying to uncover the real identity of the power rangers. Erine's first appearance is in episode 1 and last in episode 50. Sinjin Benson The third a.k.a The Man - is Ernie's best firend/school clown/bully somewhat like Skull(MMPR). Sinjin is short and skinny and loves to wear on black leather. Sinjin loves the ladies who doesn't love him. He and Ernie are both idiots who wants to unmask the power rangers. It's discovered that Sinjin has a major crush on Gabriella who sees him as a digusting pest. Sinjin's first appearance is in episode 1 and last episode 50. Carter Manfred ''' - is Bulldog's slave/assistance. In the series Carter doesn't talk much but is only seen with a video camera taping Bulldog and The Man's every move at all times. The only time Carter actually talks is in the 48th episode of Mythic Force when the phantoms began to attack Skyview. Carter's first appeared in episode 1 and last appeared in episode 50. '''Dexter/ Dex - '''is a robot allie to the power rangers who was created by the Phoebe as a school project. Dexter can also turn to into a zord which can combine with the rangers megazord. Dexter first appears in episode 10 and last appears in episode 50. Supporting Characters. '''Tess Mackenzie - is Pheobe's childhood enemy. Tess appeared in episode episode 20: The Cake Off . In this episode both Tess and Pheobe compete against each other to see who could make the best cake. Eventually Tess wins after Pheobe's cake gets eaten by the Hungry Flea. Tess then appeared in five other episodes and then appeared for the last time in episode 50 :Time Of Destruction pt 3. Tess first appeared in episode 20 after that she became a recurring character but was last seen in episode 50. Principal Logwoods - '''is the principal of Skyview High. He's one of the toughest and funniest character in the show. He doesn't take no for an answer and is always sending children to his office although they've haven't done anything wrong. It is discovered that Principal Logwoods' anger comes from when he was in the army as he said "My anger comes from when I was in the army. I saw many terrible, disgusting things back then." Logwoods first appeared in episode 3 and last appeared in episode 50 where you see him lotting. '''Regi (Rj Smooth) Joyce - is the owner of the "Corner" a local teen hangout. Rj is the most smoothest man that you have ever meet and is always their giving a helping hand if ever needed. Regi is only seen the Corner and no where else excepting the last episode when his business was destroyed. Regi first appeared in episode 3 and last appeared in episode 50. Villains. Venom Phantoms- 'they came to earth over 9000 years ago to drain the earth of its aura. They were successful in drain some of the earth's aura and therefore turned it into a Crystal Orb which went missing when they fled from Lady Ghaya. Now they are back to retrieve the orb and destroy the earth while doing so. [[Lord Mothra|'Lord Mothra]] - is a man like moth phantom. He's the leader of the Venom Phantom tribe. Lord Mothra was one of the first phantoms who arrived on earth thousands of years before Lady Ghaya arrived. Ever since he has been stationed in his Warship that looks over the earth. During the series Lord Mothra faced off against the rangers. In his first fight with the rangers he was defeated and in the second fight the rangers destroyed him for good or so they thought. Princess Shyianna - 'is the loyal daughter of Lord Mothra. Shyianna is half human making her mother a human who was murdered by a man (human) when she was only five years. Ever since her mother's death Shyianna has been living with her father aboad his spaceship where she spends everyday planning to destroy all humans including the man who killed her mother. After Lord Mothra died, Shyianna took off in search of another tribe of phantoms. These were the Legendary Phantoms. Anyway halfway through the series, Shyianna took over the phantoms and gain their army making her queen of the Legendary phantoms. Now she plans on taking over the Atlantis phantom tribe. 'Camillion - 'is a loyal servent of Lord Mothra. He's in charge of recruiting phantom beast to destroy the power rangers. In the begining of the series Camillion is hardly seen and if he is do seen he's making the phantom beast's grow. When Lord Mothra died, Camillion was promoted to general by the Legendary Phantoms but he later got killed when he was betrayed and left alone for the rangers to finish him off. Camillion later came back to the series as Robo-Camillion when Shyianna ressurected him. 'General Sliffer - 'is the first general in the series and is extremely loyal to his master. Sliffer hates humans and therefore wants to kill them especially the power rangers. Sliffer was the one responsible for destroying Heaven's Gate. When Lord Mothra died, Sliffer went after the rangers but was killed later on. Sliffer has a serious anger issue. [[Venom Phantom Beasts.|'Venom Phantom Beasts.]] Legendary Phantoms- are the second villians to be seen in the series. They too arrived 9000 years ago and also went into hidding in the mountains. After Lord Mothra died they came out of hidding and decided to takeover the world. Other than the venom phantom's, their main plan is to destroy all humans and make the world there own. Master Aboma - 'is the leader of the Legendary pahntoms and has a very serious attitude. Aboma is somewhat like Bigfoot. He was very hasty and wants things to be done right away. After being defeated by Shyianna in episode 28: Shyianna's Return, he lost his position as leader of the Legendary Phantoms and was never able to get it back. Aboma was killed in episode 31: True Glory when he was sent to kill the rangers by himself as a punishment for Camillion's death and for trying to overthrown Queen Shyianna. 'Blob - 'is Master Aboma's loyal assistant. [[Legendary Phantom Beasts.|'Legendary Phantom Beasts.]] Atlantis Phantoms- are the third and final villians in this series. Just as the phantoms before them they too arrived on earth 9000 years ago. Unlike the other phantoms, these pahntoms has merged themselves with earth's technology to form Robo- Phantom Beast. Their main plan is to enslave all the human of the earth. Emperor Charybdis -''' 'General Alice -' [[Atlantis Phantom Beasts.|'''Atlantis Phantom Beasts.]] Team Ups. # Power Rangers: Samurai Stirke. #Power Rangers Galactic Pirates. Mythic Zords & Megazords #Mythic Dragon Zord. #Mythic Phenoix Zord. #Mythic Snake Zord. #Mythic Tiger Zord. #Mythic Shark Zord. #Mythic Ocean Zords. #Mythic Terra Zords. #Mythic Sky Zords. #Mythic Ostrich Zord. #Mythic Guardian Megazord. #Mythic Warrior Megazord. #Mythic Knight Megazord. #Guardian Knight Megazord. #Mighty Mythic Meagazord. Power Rangers Mythic Force Episodes. Category:Fan Fiction